


From a visit to a fight

by monamourr



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monamourr/pseuds/monamourr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roth doesn't appreciate that Jacob hasn't been visiting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From a visit to a fight

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't been writing for a while so I hope you enjoy it. Let me know if there should be a part 2.

It wasn't often that Jacob found the time to visit Roth. Lately he was a bit busy with helping out a few of his associates, Freddie, Dickens and Darwin. When he was finally done with those side jobs, he would be exhausted and glad to be back on his sofa in the train. Not to mention that the Blighters lately were a bit more aggressive against his Rooks, something he should ask Roth about later. 

However right now Jacob had no side jobs or whatever to do that could keep him away from Roth and so here he was. He had just climbed the Alhambra Theatre when he saw Lewis standing right in front of him.  
"I am sorry to tell you that Mr.Roth is not present." Lewis said. 

"Wel then Lewis, help a lad out and tell me where I can find him." Said Jacob with a grin.

"I do not know sir. I believe however, that I should let you know that he was not in a good mood when he left. Remember what I said before, Mr.Frye. We've just repaired the Alhambra. It would be a pity when it burned down once more." With that Lewis turned around and left Jacob with his own thoughts.

Jacob decided it was better to look for Roth for the sake of what Roth may do in his anger. He went outside and used his Eagle vision to see where his target (Roth) went. After looking around for a few minutes, he saw the golden yellow footprints and followed them. He ended up by one of Topping’s club where he often went to, well, fight. It wasn’t unusual for Roth to be there, but most of the times he was there when Jacob himself was fighting. Jacob asked him about it once and the Blighters' leader had said: “it is freeing to see you so uncontrolled. It is marvelous, Darling, to see you enjoy the fight as much as the crowd is.” Or something like that.

The Assassin went inside the fight club and looked around, only to find Roth not in the crowds, but fighting in the ring itself. He observed Roth for awhile and saw the tight line of his mouth, the angry squint of his eyes and he knew that Roth didn’t look in a good mood, oh no. Roth looked incredibly pissed off. He stared at Roth's body language and saw that the man was tense, likewise not a good sign. He also decided that the Templar was at it for a while, seeing as the fine sheen of sweat covered his naked torso. For once Jacob could just stare at Roth without a teasing comment to make him look away in embarrassment.  
The young assassin shook his head and he listened on to what the Templar said.

“Give me the next round!” Yelled Roth and for a moment he reminded Jacob of the Roth who had once shouted “burn. Burn. BURN!”. Apparently this was his last round and judging from the man's face, that wasn’t something he wanted to hear. Topping was already apologising, but Roth didn’t want to hear any of it. 

And so with his mind made up, Jacob went to Topping and told him he wanted a go, but that he needed to change. Topping nodded and only a few moments later he announced the next competitor.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have once last contestant. It our personal champion Mr. Jacob Frye!” Announced Topping and Jacob jumped inside the ring.

“The fun never stops, does it Roth. I do not know who got you so angry, but I know that after this match I will be the reason!" Jacob said with a grin and a slight turn of his head. 

“Oh dear boy, you know nothing. I have fought a longer time that you can imagine, Darling, but either way - show me what you got.” Said Roth angrily. He was still furious at Jacob for not even sending him a message to let him know what’s going on with his sudden absence. He heard nothing from Jacob but his bloody Blighters told him that the Frye twin was busy working with that bloody Inspector Abberline. However, even in his anger he could appreciate how Jacob looked. He did enjoy touching the assassin’s body late at night. To make it shift and bend in pleasure. But right now there was no pleasure


End file.
